


Wciąż moja sprawa

by azure_lemon



Series: Seria światełkowa [2]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Established Relationship, M/M, Pan Zastępów Lucyfer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Łatka do ,,Światełka w tunelu''. Akcja dzieje się pomiędzy ostatnim rozdziałem a epilogiem.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael
Series: Seria światełkowa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731289
Kudos: 2





	Wciąż moja sprawa

Michał nie był szczególnym miłośnikiem spotkań w towarzystwie. Przychodził na nie głównie ze względu na Lucyfera. Całe szczęście, Pan Zastępów także nie był ich wielkim fanem. Wolał raczej spotkania w małych grupach, ale i tych większych nie uważał za uciążliwość. Przynajmniej dopóki się nie odbywały zbyt często. Poza tym, mógł i chciał się na nich pochwalić Michałem.  
Z czasem rudzielec może nie tyle polubił te spotkania, co nauczył się je tolerować bez bólu. Ostatecznie spotykały go gorsze rzeczy. Czym było przy nich kilka przyjęć. Nauczył się poruszać wśród zebranych tak, żeby nikogo nie urazić i nie złamać jakiejś niespisanej reguły, których było więcej niż mógł spamiętać, nawet jeśli Niosący Światło próbował go ich nauczyć. W każdym razie nawet jeżeli jakąś złamał, zostało mu to ewidentnie wybaczone. Luc twierdził, że podbił ich wszystkich urokiem osobistym, ale Mich podejrzewał jednak pragmatyzm. Raczej nikt nie chciał się szczególnie narazić Archistrategowi Królestwa, więc i jego towarzysza musieli jakoś znosić.  
Niewątpliwym plusem tych spotkać był bufet, w którego kierunku anioł zazwyczaj uciekał, kiedy czuł się zbyt przytłoczony. Akurat stał z pustym talerzem, kontemplując co by sobie dobrego nałożyć (od kiedy poznał Lucka gust kulinarny mu się dosyć mocno wysublimował), kiedy znalazł go Lucyfer.  
-Czy ty właśnie rozmawiałeś z Daimonem?- zapytał zaskoczony.  
-Tak- potwierdził rudzielec.  
-Michaś, on prawie z nikim nie rozmawia. Jak ty to zrobiłeś?  
Rudzielec uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.  
-Tacy jak my musimy trzymać się razem.  
Gwiazda Zaranna nie dostał szansy dopytać o co Michałowi dokładnie chodzi (aczkolwiek się tego domyślał), bo po ich dwójki podszedł Uriel, wyglądając na bardzo wzburzonego. Nie zaszczycił Michała nawet spojrzeniem, za to od razu zwrócił się do Pana Zastępów:  
-Lucyferze, słyszałeś już? To takie straszne. Nie mogę dojść do siebie. Jak sobie pomyślę, że mogło to spotkać każdego z nas…Już nigdzie nie można czuć się bezpiecznym, nawet we własnym domu.  
-Mógłbyś doprecyzował, o co ci konkretnie chodzi?- zapytał Niosący Światło. –Wybacz Urielu, ale chyba nie wiem o czym mówisz.  
Złotowłosy Świetlisty załamał ostentacyjnie ręce.  
-Naprawdę? Taka tragedia. Prawdziwe nieszczęście. Odwieczny porządek Królestwa drży w posadach.  
-Urielu, naprawdę musisz mówić jaśniej- powtórzył jeszcze raz Luc i zerknął na Michała z niemym pytaniem. Niestety, rudzielec był równie zaskoczony co jego były pan i nie mógł niczego wyjaśnić.  
-Biedny Miteasz. Nie lubiłem go, oczywiście, nikt go przecież nie lubił, ale taka śmierć…  
Michał patrząc na tą scenę doszedł do wniosku, że Uriela też nie obdarzy szczególną sympatią. Mógł się przekonywać do wielu Świetlistych, nawet do Gabriela, mimo ich przeszłości, Frey wydawał się niezłym kandydatem na przyjaciela, ale Regent Słońca raczej nie wzbudzał jego zaufania.  
-Miteasz nie żyje?- zapytał zaskoczony Niosący Światło. Śmierć wśród aniołów była rzadkim zjawiskiem. –Jak zginął?  
-Właśnie o to mi chodzi- odpowiedział oburzony Uriel. –Zabił go własny niewolnik. Jego własnym mieczem. Rozumiesz, Lucyferze? Własny niewolnik.  
-Odważył się?- spytał jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony Pan Zastępów. –Tego się nie spodziewałem.  
-Nikt z nas się nie spodziewał- ciągnął wywód Regent Słońca. –To jest niewyobrażalne. Mam nadzieję, że Gabriel potraktuje sprawcę z pełną surowością. Musi wysłać sygnał do wszystkich niewolników w tym Królestwie.  
-Dżibril chyba nie przepadał za Miteaszem- zauważył Archistrateg.  
-Drogi Lucyferze, myślę, że obaj wiemy, że to w tym przypadku bez znaczenia. Tu trzeba zdecydowanego działania.  
-Moment- wtrącił się Michał do rozmowy. Uriel spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną zdziwienia i niesmaku.-Czy Miteasz to nie był ten anioł, który był wyjątkowo okrutny wobec swoich niewolników?  
-Może i bywał surowy i wymagający, ale to przecież nic nie zmienia. Miał do tego prawo- oznajmił Regent Słońca, w końcu zaszczycając anioła spojrzeniem. –My się chyba nie znamy? Przepraszam, ale to zamknięta impreza.  
-Michał jest ze mną- powiedział Niosący Światło. –To nie jego pierwszy raz, Urielu. Ma pełne prawo tu być.  
Błękitnooki archanioł skrzywił się, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza.  
-Michasiu- podjął Gwiazda Zaranna. –Uriel jest Regentem Słońca. Rzadko bywa w Siódmym Niebie, dlatego go jeszcze nie spotkałeś.  
-Miło mi- rzucił rudzielec tonem ewidentnie sugerującym coś przeciwnego.  
-Mi również- odpowiedział beznamiętnie Uriel. –Wracając do tematu- podjął z dużo większy ożywieniem- to jest skandaliczne. Teraz już nigdzie nie można doczekać się wdzięczności.  
-Wdzięczności?- zapytał Michał.  
-Cokolwiek by z nimi nie robił, zapewniał im dach nad głową i utrzymanie. A jeden z nich tak się z nim obszedł. Kara w tym wypadku może być tylko jedna. Mam jednak nadzieję, że jeszcze się nacierpi przed śmiercią.  
-Urielu, mam wrażenie, że nie wiesz, jak wyglądał taki dach na głową i utrzymanie- odpowiedział lodowatym tonem zielonooki anioł.  
-Już mówiłem, miał prawo robić co chciał. Naprawdę uważasz, że cokolwiek usprawiedliwia tak okropną zbrodnię? Wobec wolnego anioła? Wobec swojego pana? Czy niewolnik nie powinien być szczęśliwy, mogąc służyć swemu panu?  
-To tak nie działa, wiesz? Ciężko być szczęśliwym, kiedy jest się na czyjejś łasce lub niełasce.  
Uriel trochę poczerwieniał.  
-Moi niewolnicy są lojalni. Jestem tego pewien.  
-To czego się w takim razie boisz?- zainteresował się Michał. –Jeżeli jest tak jak mówisz, nie masz żadnego powodu żeby się martwić o swoje życie.  
Luc przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań bez słowa, co jakiś czas wypijając łyk złocistego napoju z porcelanowej filiżanki.  
-Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby niewolnicy występowali przeciwko swoim panom. Muszą znać swoje miejsce. Taki jest odwieczny porządek.  
-Nawet jeżeli jest niesprawiedliwy i barbarzyński? Podziwiam tego anioła, który wbił miecz w Miteasza.  
-Nie wierzysz chyba w to co mówisz. Tu nie ma niczego do podziwiania, za to jest wszystko do potępienie. Mam nadzieję, teraz reszta niewolników Miteasza trafi do kogoś, kto wybije im z głowy takie myśli.  
-Dalej twierdzę, że go podziwiam. Ja bym się nie odważył na jego miejscu.  
-Na szczęście żaden z nas nigdy nie będzie na jego miejscu. My jesteśmy na to po prostu za dobrzy- stwierdził Uriel pobłażliwie. –Dla nich służba dla nas to zaszczyt.  
-Naprawdę? Tyle złamanych istnień, tyle zmarnowanych talentów, możliwości?  
-Lucyferze, czy twój towarzysz przypadkiem nie zadaje się z Rafałem? Mówi tak jak on.  
-Myślę, że Michaś może ci sam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie- odpowiedział Niosący Światło, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco.  
-Owszem, zadaję się z Rafałem- wycedził przez zęby rudzielec. –Ale do takich wniosków może dojść każdy o inteligencji przekraczającej rozwielitkę- dodał trochę za głośno. Kilku aniołów odwróciło się w jego stronę, ale zaraz potem wróciło do własnych rozmów.  
-Michał- mruknął Luc.  
Uriel cofnął się o krok.  
-Zobaczysz jeszcze, jeżeli niewolnicy wymkną się spod kontroli, wszyscy będziemy tego żałować- powiedział dobitnie. –Już teraz źle wykonują swoje obowiązki, to jest powszechne. Tak to jest, jak ktoś zbytnio im pobłaża. Mówiłeś, że Mitreasz był okrutny. Może właśnie był za dobry dla nich, skoro się odważyli na coś takiego.  
-Wziąłeś pod uwagę, że to mógł być akt desperacji anioła, który już nie miał po co żyć?  
-Powinieneś ograniczyć jego kontakty z Rafałem- rzucił Regent Słońca odwracając się do Pana Zastępów. -A ty, wspomnisz jeszcze moje słowa- powiedział jeszcze do Michała. –Do widzenia wam. Lucyferze, mam nadzieję, że następnym razem spotkamy się w lepszych okolicznościach. Bardzo mi się nie podoba kierunek, w jakim zmierza to Królestwo.  
Mówiąc to Uriel oddalił się, jeszcze bardziej zły niż na początku rozmowy.  
-Michale- powiedział Niosący Światło grobowym tonem, mierząc byłego niewolnika takim spojrzeniem, że ten poczuł się kompletnie bezbronny i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, byle nie ryzykować gniewu Archistratega.  
-Tak?- zapytał bardzo nieśmiało.  
-Michale- powtórzył Luc. –To co zrobiłeś było wysoce nieodpowiednie. Kłóciłeś się z archaniołem, powiedziałeś mu, że się myli, jeszcze w dodatku w kwestii fundamentalnej, a na koniec go obraziłeś.  
-Lucek, ja…- zaczął Mich, czując się tak jakby ciągle był jeszcze niewolnikiem i zrobił coś co w jego oczach było niewybaczalną zbrodnią, tylko że tym razem naprawdę tak było.  
-Michał, rozejrzyj się po tej sali i powiedz mi, czy ktokolwiek z tu obecnych zrobiłby coś takiego?  
-Może Rafał?- zaproponował nieśmiało zielonooki.  
-Rafałek pewnie by chciał, ale za mało w nim pasji.  
-Luciu, ja naprawdę…  
-Michaś, nawet nie próbuj przepraszać. Nikt tutaj nie wygarnąłby niczego Urielowi. Dlatego dobrze, że ty to zrobiłeś.  
-Nie jesteś na mnie zły?- zapytał zaskoczony rudzielec.  
-Michaś, ja jestem z ciebie dumny.  
-Lucek, nie możemy tego biedaka tak zostawić. Cokolwiek mówił Uriel, on nie zasłużył na śmierć.  
-Takie jest prawo- odpowiedział melancholijnie Pan Zastępów.  
-Lucek…  
-Na szczęście Gabriel nie kochał ani Mitreasza, ani Uriela. Może jeżeli Rafał zgodzi się odkupić tego anioła, to Dżibril go oszczędzi.  
-Lucek, jakim cudem ty jesteś taki mądry?  
-Michaś, przestań, bo się rumienię. Mam reputację do utrzymania.  
-Co będzie jeżeli Rafał się nie zgodzi?  
-Zgodzi się, zgodzi. Zdążymy z nim jeszcze na ten temat pogadać. Jutro odwiedzimy Dżibrila we trójkę. Jak to brzmi?  
-Idealnie. Wiesz, Luciu, zaczynam lubić te spotkania. Jednak można u tej góry zrobić coś pożytecznego.  
-Miło, że w końcu nas doceniłeś.  
-Lucek, a czy jak pójdę do Gabriela, nie będzie to miało odwrotnego skutku?  
-Gabriel cię lubi…Akceptuje w każdym razie. Będzie dobrze. Poza tym, jak odmówi naślesz na niego swojego nowego przyjaciela.  
-Daimona?  
-Tak.  
-Mmm…To może ma sens.  
-Michał, ja tylko żartowałem.  
-A ja nie. To za poważny temat żeby sobie żartować- odpowiedział rudzielec, marszcząc brwi.  
-Przepraszam, nie powinienem był.  
-Dobra, Lucek, wiem, że masz inne, jak wy to ładnie mówicie, zaplecze kulturowe. Ale ta sprawa jest, rozumiesz, osobista.  
-Rozumiem. Ciężko żeby cię to nie ruszało.  
-Martwię się o niewolników Uriela. Wygląda na to, że teraz nie będzie im łatwo.  
-Na szczęście, bez względu na to on mówi, raczej traktuje ich w miarę przyzwoicie…Tak słyszałem. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby nagle zaczął spełniać swoje groźby…Nie ma tego w sobie.  
Lucyfer mówił to częściowi dlatego, że naprawdę miał taką nadzieję, sądząc po tym, jaki był Regent Słońca, częściowo żeby uspokoić Michała.  
-Tak myślisz? Mi wyglądał na nieźle zdeterminowanego. Poza tym ma niewolników, czy to go nie skreśla samo w sobie?- zapytał anioł, czujnie mierząc blondyna wzrokiem.  
-Ja miałem ciebie- przypomniał mu Pan Zastępów.  
-Tak i dziękuję za to Jasności codziennie. Poza tym, o czym ty mówisz. Ty zawsze byłeś dla mnie dobry. Gabriel cię w to wrobił, więc się nie liczy.  
-Dzięki, Mich.  
-Tak bym chciał pomóc tym aniołom Uriela. I tym, którzy zostali po Mitreaszu. Wiem, że wszystkich ich nie uratuję…- stwierdził smutno rudzielec.  
-Ale próbować warto- dokończył Niosący Światło. –Robi się późno. Albo wcześnie- poprawił się, zerknąwszy na wschodzące na oknem słońce. –W każdym razie najwyższy czas, żeby znaleźć Rafała i mu to wszystko powiedzieć.  
-Chodźmy w takim razie- uśmiechnął się Michał. –Nie ma na co czekać.


End file.
